epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nietzsche
Nietzsche, alongside Socrates and Voltaire, battled the Eastern Philosophers as a part of the Western Philosophers in Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. He also turned against Socrates partway through the battle. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche was born on October 15th, 1844, in Röcken bei Lützen, Germany. He was a German philosopher, scholar, and cultural critic. His works are strongly associated with critical analysis of religion, philosophy, psychology, and morality, and promote atheism, psychologism, and historism. His most known key ideas are: the "Übermensch" (or "Superman"), a goal for humanity to set for itself and that God is dead, killed by ourselves as a race. As a writer, he wrote several books such as The Gay Science and The Antichrist. Nietzsche's ideology was also noted to be very nihilistic and he is believed to have created the ideals of Nazism. However, many of his ideas that formed the backbone of Nazism were actually modified from his original works by his sister, who reworked them to fit her own ideology. In 1889, he had a mental breakdown and was committed to a mental asylum where he spent the rest of his life. He died at the age of 55 on August 25th, 1900, in Weimar, Germany. Lyrics [Note: Nietzsche is in brown, while Socrates and Voltaire are in regular text. All philosophers rapping together is in ''italics.] 'Verse 1: I'm coming off the Acropolis to start some pandemonium. Don't bring limp raps to a pimp-slap symposium! The mad gadfly, philosophy was my invention! Rolling with the flyest nihilist, and me, their French henchman! We've got the wisdom and the wit that even I couldn't question! Dropping Western medicine on these East infections! It's evident you've never been our type of mental brethren! We're better thinkers, better speakers, better lovers, better men! '''Verse 2: Oh, I'll give you something you can bow and kowtow to When I squat down and squeeze out a Tao of Pooh on Lao Tzu! You need to take control of the life you're given! They call me Übermensch 'cause I'm so driven! And I'm a freethinker, so confronting conformists like you? It's my job! Got a sharp wit like a spit that'll skewer you like a Confu-shish kebab! (Oh!) You flubbed the mission. I'm beating your submissive ass into submission! Dishing out more disses than letters and pamphlets and plays I've been publishing! Now that we've covered the two Yin and Yang twins, I can move onto Jackie Chan! Sun Tzu, I'll be picking apart your Wu with my method, man! The seminal general isn't so tough on the mic; all your men must be like, "Yo, what happened?" You're pitiful lyrically. Lucky for history, you didn't author The Art of Rapping! 'Verse 3:' I wouldn't exactly call myself a student of this plebe. Don't make Nietzsche come over and put a knee up in your chi! 'Cause I'm N-I-E-T-Z-S-C-H-E, And I'll end any mother fucker like my name in a spelling bee! Plebe, bitch? I'm toxic like a hemlock sip! Hang a sandal on the door 'cause you can suck Soc's dick! Sacré bleu, Socrates! You're making things a little tense! Come, let's blind these Chinese heinies with some shiny bright enlightenment! I'll not be taught camaraderie from a frog who rigged the lottery! You make a mockery of ethics, so keep your fat nose in your coffee! Let me be frank: don't start beef with the Frank, Who hangs with B. Franks, giving ladies beef franks! Scrapped lyrics Like, how did these boring geeks from the Far East get invited? Well, I hope they can speak their minds better than they can write it! Oh, I'm delighted by their writing; such charming little thoughts From such charming simple little men in charming little smocks! What a fearsome trio! Yes, but what does it all mean? It means the fate of these ancients is about to be seen! We got the logical means to philosophically dominate your rhetoric And get it boiled down to its essentials till it's evident! ---- But first I'll squat down and drop a Dao of Pooh on Lao Tzu! ---- And call me Übermensch 'cause I'm so driven! I'm Voltaire; I'm fucking fabulous, bitch! Yo! Motherfucking French, bitch! I'm Voltaire; motherfucking French, bitch! That covers the Yin and Yang twins; now it's on to Jackie Chan! I'll Chang your Wu with my Method, Man! You're supposed to be the tough one, dude, what happened? History's lucky that you didn't write The Art of Rapping! Wise guys from the East are supposed to be the best, But we've seen more flavor in a Panda Express! Our philosophy flourishes! Western culture has ascended! While even your descendants seem a bit disoriented! ---- That's N-I-T-Z-C-H-E! ---- When I squat down and drop a Tao of Pooh on who? Lao Tzu! Trivia *Nietzsche is Nice Peter's first character to be on the same side as Zach Sherwin's character. *His "bow and kowtow to" line was originally going to be said by Voltaire, albeit slightly altered. *His Übermensch line is one of EpicLLOYD's favorite lines. Gallery Nicezsche.jpg|Nice Peter getting a mustache to portray Nietzsche The Western Philosophers photographed in frames.png|A picture of Nietzsche along with Socrates and Voltaire photographs in frames posted on ERB's Instagram account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers Category:Nice Peter